


We Met in a Dream

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Eli might or might not have peeped on Nozomi, F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, Knight Eli, Nereid Nozomi, at least that's what I was going for, but Nozomi knew all along, if that's better, shorter than what I wanted, so kinda water fairy nozomi, that Eli was there, while she's in a river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Eli first saw Nozomi on a moonlight night.They talked for the first time in a dream.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	We Met in a Dream

Eli loves horse riding at night. It’s easier to slip from the castle, easier to go around without anyone recognising her or even putting too much attention at her presence. It was something she genuinely enjoyed, the forest and the river crossing it even more so. It had a wild, untamed beauty into it that enchanted her.

The moon shines brightly, large and hanging low in the sky, enough for Eli to see as though she were standing in the morning sun. The silver light reflects so beautifully in the river’s still waters. 

And then, the waters aren’t so still anymore, for a Nereid raises herself from the waters, water droplets sparkling in her long hair, perfectly tied into a braid. There’s flowers amongst her hair, in a crown and on her hair braid alike, small and white, perfectly contrasting her dark hair.

She’s beautiful.

The Nereid turns to her direction with a smile and a wave of her hand, as if she knew all this time that she was watching. She flutters her eyes, then dives back into the river.

_ Return to your castle, princess knight. We’ll meet again. _

Eli thinks that was the Nereid’s voice, and decides to believe in her promise. She turns her horse back to the castle’s way, sneaking in as quietly as she can.

She dreams of the Nereid that night. She’s there, in her dream. She wears a simple dress, and she looks very human, except her eyes shine like the most precious emeralds, so bright, so otherworldly, and unlike anything she’s seen in people’s eyes before.

_ I’m not intruding in your dreams, am I, princess knight?  _ the Nereid asks her.  _ I’m Nozomi. Nice to meet you, even unorthodox as this kind of meeting it is. _

_ It’s nice to meet you, Nozomi. I’m Eli. Nice to meet you too. _


End file.
